


I have to go

by tobstertoaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Good Ol' Angst, Humanstuck, M/M, One Shot, Red romance??, Short One Shot, also i didnt finish reading the webcomic lol, and im not planning on editting so, i started writing this at like 2 am and then crashed, sorry if this is bad lolol, this aint platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobstertoaster/pseuds/tobstertoaster
Summary: "I can't talk to you anymore." Gamzee's words echoed inside Karkat's mind. Karkat's head moved downward and he began to wring his hands together nervously, his lip visibly trembling. "And why's that?"





	I have to go

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOO heres some humanstuck angst, vvv short im sorry

"I can't talk to you anymore." Gamzee's words echoed inside Karkat's mind. Karkat's head moved downward and he began to wring his hands together nervously, his lip visibly trembling. "And why's that?" He asked with anxiousness dripping through every single word. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Gamzee shove his hands in his pockets. The taller man seemed to try to hide a pained expression that was slowly creeping onto his face. After what seemed like minutes which was really seconds, he finally responded. "My dad found out who your dad was, and apparently they had some shitty motherfuckin' hatred for each other." Gamzee took a deep breath. "My dad's really strict. I tried to tell him that you're nothing like your dad, but he wouldn't listen."

Karkat took a shaky breath as he shot his head up. "Then why the fuck can't you just sneak out to talk?" He was angry at himself as he spoke those words, however, he couldn't stop himself. It was just so natural for him to translate sadness into anger. "Karbro, it's not that easy, I can't just-" But the moment Gamzee started speaking, Karkat immediately cut him off. "I don't care! Is it really that hard to lie and say that you're going to a library but come over to my house?!" Quiet muttering turned to yelling for the smaller teen. He clenched his fists at his side, his entire body shaking. "As much as I'd love to motherfuckin' do that, I can't. He's going to find out some way or another, that's just how he is. Besides, your home is right across from mine. He can easily watch me from out the window."

The smaller teen tried to blink uncoming tears away as he took another shaky deep breath. "How about hanging out somewhere other than my house? Or does he like, I dunno, stalk you or something? What's your excuse for that? Texting? Or does he go through your phone?" His voice got quieter but still aggressive as he asked those questions. Gamzee looked down. "He doesn't stalk me, but I'm just afraid one way or another, he or his friends will catch me with you. It's a motherfuckin' miracle that I'm talking to you right now, Karbro. But I don't think he's bad enough to tell me not to say goodbye." Miracle. How is this a miracle? Nothing that's being said is a miracle. A miracle isn't saying goodbye to your boyfriend and seeing him everyday at school, pretending you aren't there. A miracle isn't being left behind by the most important person in your life with little to nothing. Gamzee  _has_  friends and people willing to hang out with him. Sure, Karkat has friends, but they aren't really that willing to hang out with him.

Karkat bit his lips, then the last burst of rage came out as tears poured down his face. "Fine! I don't need you anyway! I hope you and your dad both burn in hell, you...you asshole, I hope you...I hope you..."As Karkat began to sob uncontrollably, he got pulled into a tight hug. Karkat tried to escape the warm embrace by pushing himself away, but he eventually gave in. He clung to Gamzee like a magnet that couldn't be pulled away. Gamzee ran his fingers through Karkat's hair with one hand as he embraced him with the other. That along with the quiet "Shh"s and "It's okay"s helped calm Karkat down, but it still made him feel horrible. This was the last time Karkat could ever feel this with Gamzee. He felt sick. Gamzee then crouched down, giving Karkat a gentle kiss on the lips. "We'll try to figure something out, okay Karbro?" He said softly, still running his fingers through Karkat's hair. Karkat nodded shakily, rubbing his eyes that were still spilling tears. Gamzee held Karkat's hand, looking down at him. "Let's get some ice cream, okay?"


End file.
